Shibusen Grand Prix
by LelUCares
Summary: Spin-off de Demon Weapons for Dummies. El Kishin, Crona, Blair trabajando en un burdel y más tiene muy estresada a Maka y a los demás. Es una suerte que Shinigami-sama tiene una idea muy singular de cómo lidiar con ese estrés. ¡Sean bienvenidos, pues, a los primeros Shibusen Grand Prix!


**Shibusen Grand Prix**

_Biip biip bii-_

Maka Albarn apago el despertador de un solo manotazo y de un brinco salió de la cama sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo para dirigirse directamente hacia el baño. Se encontraba dándose un duchazo muy rápidamente mientras pensaba – ¡Sí! Llego el día, ¡llego el día!

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba fuera de la regadera y completamente vestida por lo que salió de su habitación para desayunar. Después de ver que no había señales de su amigo Soul Eater, aun después que se preparo un pan francés, se levanto y se fue directamente a la habitación de su compañero. Abrió la puerta sin dificultad y se encontró con el lugar completamente a oscuras, el sonido de su amigo dormido era lo único aparente y eso le enojo mucho.

Se acerco a un lado del peli blanco y, con un aura molesta, levanto la mano en la que llevaba un tomo de tamaño bíblico de Shinigami-sama sabe dónde lo saco y –Maka… ¡CHOP!

_¡PUM!_

– ¡Ugh…! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

– ¡Levántate Soul que es el día!

El albino se estaba sobando la cabeza del tremendo golpe. – Aun así, esa no es manera de- _¡PUM! _– uuh…

– Que te levantes que no quiero llegar tarde. – dijo su técnica antes de salir de la habitación.

...

Shibusen

La escuela estaba muy concurrida ese día. La mayoría de los estudiantes (incluyendo EATs y NOTs) se encontraban aglomerados en la explanada de la puerta principal y las escaleras donde Shinimagi-sama junto a los profesores, las Death Scythes y su hijo con sus armas se encontraban hablando.

– … estamos en momentos muy difíciles, lo sé. Pero debemos recordar que no tenemos que estar tan serios todo el tiempo o podríamos tener problemas, y un momento para divertirse nunca está de más. – decía el director de la escuela muy feliz haciendo la señal de paz con sus gigantescas manos. – Y con esto, chicos, ¡declaro los primeros _Shibusen Grand Prix_ inaugurados!

Los gritos de emoción de los estudiantes no tardaron en venir y la gran masa de chicos se empezó a moverse hacia la pista de atletismo de la escuela.

Mientras eso ocurría Maka y Soul se encontraron con Black Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y se fueron los cuatro juntos.

– ¡Yahooo! – exclamo Black Star alzando las manos muy animado – ¡Ya quiero que empiece esto, ¿o no Tsubaki?!

– Si. – dijo el arma muy calmadamente. – No puedo esperar.

– Tú siempre tan animado Black Star. – comento la de colitas con una sonrisa picarona mientras Soul dio un suspiro y un bostezo muy largo. Aun no había olvidado esa mañana ni un poquito.

En ese momento se detuvieron pues habían llegado a la pista y se pusieron a escuchar sus próximas órdenes.

– Muy bien, como ustedes saben esta competencia será la primera en su tipo. – dijo la Death Scythe Azusa Yumi con un tono serio enfrente de la cancha – Y para evitar problemas en la organización decidimos poner a los competidores en diferentes clasificaciones que no solo van desde EAT y NOT. Estas diferentes clasificaciones, que consisten en 6 parejas de armas y técnicos, se hicieron en base a un nivel más parejo entre poder y habilidades por equipos.

Después de hacer un gesto con la mano hacia el lugar donde los demás profesores se encontraban donde un pizarrón apareció de la nada, la mujer continuo – El primer lugar de las categorías obtendrá una paga semanal adelantada y unos boletos dobles de priméra fila para ir a ver a los Psychedelic Souljam que vienen a Death City la próxima semana, el segundo lugar obtiene $150 y el tercero unos cupones de $50 para la cafetería de la escuela. El último lugar obtendrá una sorpresa.

Todos los chicos empezaron a murmuran entre ellos mientras se acomodaban en las super amplias gradas alrededor de la cancha. Unos se encontraban indiferentes, otros aliviados, otros muy emocionados y otros molestos.

– Oye Maka, ¿que no los de Psychedelic Souljam crearon tu canción favorita? – pregunto Soul.

Maka solo lo miro con estrellas en los ojos, lo tomo del hombro y muy efusivamente dijo – Soul. No podemos perder, ¿entendiste?

El profesor Sid Barret dio un paso al frente con una lista en mano y continúo diciendo – Bueno, quisiera decirles que cuando era un hombre vivo, yo siempre me esforzaba en lo que hacía asique ustedes también. _¡Ahem!_ Primer clasificación consiste en los equipos de Maka Albarn, Black Star, Death the Kid, Kirikou Rung, Ox Ford y Kim Diehl, la elite de Shibusen; el segundo consiste en…

– ¿Oyeron eso? Vamos primero. – dijo entusiasmada Tsubaki mientras pasaban a las pistas de carrera reuniéndose así con los demás integrantes de Spartoi menos Kid que seguía con su padre.

Soul comento muy despreocupado – Era muy predecible, ¿sabes?

– Sí, de hecho. De otra forma hubiera sido pan comido para cualquiera de nosotros y muy injusto para los demás. – añadió orgullosa Maka.

Ox dejo de hablar con Kim y se dirigió a la Death Scythe Meister – Muy cierta la observación. Aunque, de todas formas se nos hará difícil de ganar incluso a nosotros pues nuestra clasificación no es completamente humana.

– A mi me da igual contra quien tenga que competir – dijo Black Star mientras chocaba las manos con Kirikou – Yo siempre daré mi máximo y ganaré.

– Tan animado como siempre Black Star. – comento el moreno muy sonriente. – Espero que sigas así cuando te patee el trasero.

– Ya quisieras Kirikou. – contesto Black Star igual de sonriente.

Mientras eso pasaba, Tsugumi Harudori, Anya Hepburn y Meme Tatane se escabulleron por entre los alumnos e interceptaron a sus amigas Maka, Kim y Jacqueline.

– Maka-sempai, Kim-sempai, Jackie-sempai vinimos a desearles mucha suerte. – dijo emocionada el hacha abrazando a las chicas.

Anya estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero de repente se sonrojo con las palabras en la boca y mejor se quedo callada dejando muy confundidas a las demás. Muy por debajo susurro algo como "juegos de la prole" o algo.

– Felicidades por la carrera. Hay que ir y celebrar la victoria con un helado. – agrego Meme mientras comía un cono de helado de quien sabe donde saco.

– Gracias, suerte a ustedes también. – dijo Kim con una sonrisa y después de eso todas ellas se devolvieron a su lugar con los demás de Spartoi.

Todo el mundo se puso muy atentos a lo que pasaba en los alrededores de la pista, observando atentamente a los 14 estudiantes de elite de Shibusen mientras la enfermera Mira Nygus les explicaba en qué consistía la carrera, los caminos que debían tomar y el último tramo ayudándose de un mapa de todo lo que abarcaba Shibusen.

– Empezaran de aquí, la pista de carreras, darán una vuelta completa y después de eso deberán seguir este camino hacia los bosques de la escuela los cuales deben de rodear. Después, muy importante, deben girar a su derecha y pasar por los bordes de la escuela hacia la ciudad, siguen este camino por la avenida principal y llegaran al tramo final que es llegar hacia el Chupa Cabra. Ahí se encontraran algunos profesores y la línea de meta. ¿Lo entendieron bien?

Maka levanto la mano muy disgustada al momento – Uhm profesora, ¿por qué tenemos que terminar en el Chupa Cabra?

Nygus la miro por unos segundos, recordó la cara de cierto peli rojo pervertido y simplemente dijo – Fue una sugerencia muy grande de una persona muy poderosa de Shibusen… y el dueño está apoyando mucho a la carrera.

– Con que "persona muy poderosa", ¿eh? – río Soul con una buena idea de quien se trataba. Es más, todos los presentes tenían una buena idea de quién era el culpable de eso.

* * *

– ¡Achuus!

– Spirit-kun, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Shinigami a su arma.

El aludido movió la mano y dijo – Si, perfectamente. Solo creo que alguien debe de estar hablando de mí, ¿pero que podrían estar diciendo?

– Sea lo que sea, conociendo tus mañas, probablemente no es algo bueno. – se metió tajante Azusa arreglando sus lentes haciendo que Franken Stein, Marie Mjölnir, Enrique y Tezca Tlipoca, y hasta Shinigami rieran por lo bajo del avergonzado Spirit.

– ¿¡P-pero que dices!?

Shinigami miro a su hijo que aun no se reunía con sus compañeros y le dijo – Oye Kid-kun, creo que ya es hora de que te acerques con ellos. No querrás perderte el mapa de la carrera o algo.

– Si padre, – contesto el fragmento de Shinigami mientras se preparaba para ir con sus compañeros. – aunque ya se el circuito de antemano.

* * *

– Como sea, – retomo Nygus. – ¿Han entendido bien todo lo que les he dicho, verdad?

Todos los presentes asintieron decididamente.

– Bien, recuerden que esta es una carrera en equipos asique no duden en utilizar las habilidades de sus compañeros al máximo. Lo único que no está permitido es el atacar a otros competidores.

Con eso dicho (y Kid ahora con ellos), todos los miembros de la Elite de Shibusen se pusieron en su respectivo carril de la pista en posición de espera (armas en el mismo carril de su técnico). Todo quedo en silencio total.

– Muy bien, – dijo Sid a un lado de ellos con Azusa en manos en forma de arma. Su voz resonaba muy fuerte gracias al eco de la pista y lo callado que quedo todo.

Mientras tanto, Maka se encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa. _Ya es hora. No perderé. ¡Esos boletos serán míos!_

– Preparados.

_No importa que mis competidores sean más fuertes o inhumanos. Junto a Soul no me derrotaran tan fácil._

– Listos. – Sid levanto el cañón de Azusa.

_¡Lo logaremos!_

– ¡Fuera! – disparo una bala al aire.

Al momento del disparo, Black Star (con Tsubaki en forma de la tercera Kata) salió corriendo como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo, seguido de Kirikou con los gemelos en mano levantando una nube de polvo en sus caminos que desestabilizo a los demás.

– Yihaaaa! – se escucho por lo lejos.

– ¡Rayos! – exclamo Ox. Un momento más tarde (en el que Black Star muy seguido del moreno ya iba a casi la mitad de los 100 metros) el nerd salió pitando del lugar. – ¡Ganare por ti Kim!

Kid estiro sus manos, llamo a su patineta Beezelbub, tomo a Liz y a Patty, se subió en su vehículo y en menos de un segundo ya les seguía la pista a los otros.

– Jackie, ¿lista? – Kim, por su parte ya estaba montada en su escoba/lámpara y salió disparada como un cohete a toda velocidad.

– Oi Maka, ¡apúrate! – dijo Soul en su forma de arma y en las manos de su Meister que se había quedado mirando embobada.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ha! – se pregunto regresando en sí. – profesora Nygus, ¿es eso valido?

La mujer de vendas miro al radar humano y contesto – Yo dije que podían usar todas sus habilidades y ventajas a su disposición, solo no pueden atacarse entre sí.

La chica gruño, se monto sobre la guadaña y dijo – ¡Vamos Soul!

– ¡Sí!

En menos de un segundo ya estaban en el aire con las alas de su alma Grigori en Soul y salieron a seguir a sus compañeros a toda velocidad.

* * *

La carrera solo llevaba ocho segundos desde que había empezado y los participantes ya habían pasado los 150 metros sin problemas estando en primer lugar Black Star, seguidos muy de cerca por Kirikou, atrás venían pegados Kid y Kim, luego venia Maka y finalmente Ox.

– Vaya que estos no se toman a la ligera las cosas, ¿verdad? – preguntaba algo impresionada la ex Death Scythe de Oceanía.

Stein río sobre su amada silla _personalizada_, saco un cigarro y dijo – Y que lo creas Marie, estos chicos parecen más bien unos monstruos que simples niños.

– Uga uga ¡uga!, uga uga – balbuceo Enrique sonriendo apuntando al equipo singular del Destructor y al Supremo Luchador de Shibusen.

– ¡Buahahahahaha! ¿No se te pasa ninguna, verdad amigo? – recalco estruendosamente Tezca desde su nuevo cuerpo/espejo portátil.

– ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están diciendo ustedes dos?! – recalco el martillo enfadada. En el fondo Stein reía. De alguna manera le encantaba como es que Marie se cabreaba de que se burlaran de ellos.

Mientras en la carrera, Harvar le hablo a su Mesiter– Oye Ox, ¿no nos estamos quedando muy atrás?

– Ha… ha… Sí. – contesto el autoproclamado Rey del Trueno algo jadeante. – ¿pero como no quedarse cuando tus adversarios pueden volar o son Kirikou y Black Star?

Mucho más adelante, con un mayor esfuerzo, Kirikou logro alcanzar a Black Star después de los 300 metros.

– ¿Qué hay… ha… Black Star? – pregunto con sudor en la sien.

El de pelo azul sonrió – No… ha… mucho.

Y en ese momento, los dos chicos apretaron el paso dejando a los demás un poco más atrás y quedando ambos en empate al momento de pasar los 400 metros. Siguieron así hasta que ya iban corriendo por el camino del bosque que rodeaba a la escuela.

– Nada mal, Kilik. – dijo el ninja cuando empezaron a subir por una subida.

El moreno soltó una risa y contesto – Tú tampoco Black Sta-¡Woah!

… pero pronto se le acabo la risa pues, al no fijarse bien, el Pot Meister piso mal y termino resbalándose y cayendo por la subida, dando tiempo a los otros de rebasarlo.

No logro estabilizarse hasta que ya había vuelto al inicio de la pendiente, justo en el momento de que Ox iba a subir.

– ¿Uh? – pregunto el Mesiter de Lanza parándose a ayudar a su amigo – ¿Qué no deberías ir en los primeros lugares?

– ¿Y tú que no deberías ayudarme _Oh gran Rey del Trueno_? – dijo molesto el chico mientras Ox lo ayudaba a levantarse, se sacudió las rodillas y se puso dispuesto a volver a correr cuando…

– ¡Atlo! – exclamo el nerd poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

– ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres un Piggy Back o qué?

Ox no miraba a Kirikou, más bien este estaba observando muy detenidamente por entre los arbustos de la izquierda de ellos. Kirikou siguió su mirada y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

– ¿Qué de- de dónde salió eso? – se pregunto desconcertado.

– Probablemente no lo viste por tus prisas. – comento cortante el calvo. – La profesora Nygus nos dijo que todo valía menos atacar a los otros competidores y de utilizar todo lo que tuviéramos en manos para ganar, ¿no?

– ¿Estás seguro Ox? – Pregunto Harvar.

El moreno sabía a dónde iba a llegar su amigo y sonrío. – Rayos Ox, hay veces que no se si eres una simple rata de biblioteca o un genio hecho y derecho.

Ambos chicos se acercaron más a su descubrimiento en los arbustos. De cerca notaron que era más hermoso de lo que esperaban. Sip. Definitivamente iban a ganar ahora.

– Prefiero el término de hombre enamorado incomprendido. Harvar-kun, necesitare de tus habilidades por un momento…

* * *

Kid se encontraba muy calmado mientras viajaba a buena velocidad en su patín Beezelbub con las manos cruzadas observando el camino que iban a seguir algo separado de Kim. Al momento de escuchar el exclamo de cuando Kirikou resbalaba por la pendiente, levanto una ceja con interés pero no dijo más hasta qué…

– ¡Gehehehehe! – rió Patty. – ¡Mira hermana que Kirikou se cayó!

– Sí ya lo vi. – dijo Liz. – Me alegro de no ser él, sabes. Eso debe de doler…

En ese momento Kid dio una pirueta el aire y se coloco del otro lado de Kim. Esta lo ignoro por un segundo hasta que el chico se empezó a acercar más y más a ella.

En ese momento Liz se sintió confundida. – Huh… Kid… ¿Qué pasa?

– Kid, ¿qué demonios haces? – pregunto la bruja.

El joven Shinigami la ignoro y continúo acercándose más al punto de que estaba cara a cara en uno de los costados de la lámpara, la cual se sentía cada vez más y más incomoda por la violación a su espacio personal. Kim no decía nada hasta que el chico quiso tocar la base de su compañera por donde no salía fuego.

– ¡Woah, woah, woah! – exclamo Kim ganando más espacio entre ellos que el Shinigami rápidamente recuperaba. – ¿Podrías decirme que se te ofrece ahí?

– Kim… ¡¿acaso son 10 hoyos los que cuento de este lado?! – soltó de repente.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – exclamo Jackie sonrojada y molesta. Por su parte, Kim le dio un patadión en el costado al Mesiter que lo hizo perder el equilibrio e irse más atrás junto a Maka tomando esa oportunidad para adelantarse. No sin antes soltarle un "pervertido" indignada.

Patty empezó a reírse de cómo es que su técnico intentaba no caerse de la patineta hasta que Liz le pidió silencio y entonces hablo. – Rayos Kid, ¿qué no ya habías dejado ya esa manía tuya atrás?

– ¡P-p-pero Liz! – balbuceo estúpidamente el fragmento – ¡¿Cómo podía evitarlo con un error tan grande como ese?!

– Tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? – comento Soul con desgano al momento de que él y su Meister alcanzaron a Kid y las Thompson.

– ¡Gehehehehe! – reía sin parar el ninja mientras aumentaba aun más la velocidad y dejaba a todos más atrás ignorantes de la escenita pasada. No cavia duda que era el predilecto para ganar y que, aunque se agotara, jamás lo alcanzarían con esa ventaja que les sacaba. Fue en ese entonces que diviso el final del bosque. – ¿Hmm?

– Black Star, – le empezó a decir Tsubaki – aquí es donde teníamos que girar para seguir con el circuito.

El chico tomo una gran bocanada de aire. – Lo sé, ¿recuerdas para que lado debía de girar?, que me estaba quedando dormido con esa explicación.

– Lo siento Black Star, pero Liz me estaba preguntando algo en ese momento que no escuche. – se disculpo el arma.

– Oh no importa, elegiré al azar. – dijo el de pelo azul, y al momento de que debía de elegir el camino se fue completamente por la izquierda.

– ¡Atrápenme si pueden~~! – grito mientras se alejaba a toda marcha dejando un montón de tierra por detrás de sí.

Dos segundos más tarde Kim y Jacqueline llegaron al mismo punto que Black Star, Kim observo lo lejos que iba el ninja y giro a la derecha después de medio burlarse del guerrero. Un segundo después pasaron los otros dos.

– ¿Pero es tonto o qué? – se pregunto Maka extrañada, bajando la velocidad lo suficiente para que Kid se adelantara un poquito. A ella no le molesto mucho pues hasta estaba a punto de ir y avisarle a sus otros dos amigos que se habían equivocado cuando Soul intervino.

– Déjalo Maka que eso le pasa por no escuchar, mejor que no esté en la carrera, ¿no crees? Aumenta las probabilidades de ganar. Ya solo quedamos nosotros, Kid y Kim.

La Mesiter volvió a observar el rastro que dejaba su amigo ya muy lejos y dijo – Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me siento mal por Tsubaki.

– ¿Quieres los boletos o no?

En ese momento todo rastro de lastima o de siquiera que el ninja existía desapareció de la cabeza de la técnico de guadañas y acelero el paso con las alas llegando a estar ligeramente detrás de los otros dos.

Ya estaban por terminar las tierras de la escuela y entraron directamente por una de las calles laterales de la ciudad. Su próximo destino era encontrar la calle principal y de ahí entrarían directamente al último tramo de la carrera.

En ese momento Liz empezó a reprocharle a su Meister – Oi Kid, ¿podrías ir más rápido? Que ya nos está dejando atrás Kim…

Patty los interrumpió diciendo – Hermana, hermana. ¡Mira qué bonita se ve la escuela desde aquí!

Y vaya que lo era, volteando a ver la escuela de Mesiters y Armas Demoniacas de Shinigami "Shibusen" se veía excéntrica como siempre, pero tenía cierto toque de omnipresencia y grandeza que aun estando muy cerca de ella no se podía sentir.

– Heh… eso es lo que yo llamo una vista. – comento el Shinigami volteando a ver el edificio, sin darse cuenta de que empezando a ladearse.

– ¡Que te fijes en el camino Kid! – le recordó de muy mala gana la mayor de las Thompson. Uno pensaría que en ese momento la chica se iba a materializar de su forma de pistola y darle un buen sopapo en la cabeza por distraído.

– Va pues, ya. – Kid cerró los ojos con las manos (aun con las pistolas, claro) en los bolsillos y dijo de forma cool mientras aumentaba considerablemente la velocidad hasta alcanzar a la bruja sin ningún problema. – Y ustedes que no me dejan admirar el pais-_Ah…_ – pero se le acabo cuando, al no fijarse, choco con un espectacular directamente de cara haciendo un horrible sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Ese golpe hasta lo sintió Soul que hiso un sonido de – ¡Uuuuuy!

El golpe sofoco completamente al Shinigami haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, soltara a sus dos pistolas gemelas y cayera de Beezelbub mientras la patineta empezaba echar humo y quemarse al salir volando directamente a las pequeñas alas de fuego de la lámpara/escoba de Kim. Libremente cállenlo todos directo al suelo.

– ¡Kid! ¡DESPIERTA KID! ¡Nos estamos cayendooooo! – gritaba desesperada Liz intentando despertar a su Mesiter mientras se acercaban más y más a una de las calles de la ciudad girando descontroladamente con la patineta tirando humo a un lado.

La risa de Patty servía como sonido de fondo hasta que el gran _¡PAWM!_ de que se estrellaron se escucho.

– Bueno… eso fue raro. Ah… espero y estén bien. – comento Maka observando el humo que soltaba la patineta quemada cada vez más atrás. – ¿Me supongo que eso los deja fuera, no?

– ¿Sabes qué significa eso entonces? – pregunto pícaramente Kim bajando la altura hasta estar al nivel de las casas pero sin llegar a molestar a la gente. En ese momento la aludida la volteo a ver y entendió el mensaje.

– Vamos a darle pues. – comento muy confiada, ella también bajo y empezaron a acelerar. Al parecer la carrera que había empezado con seis competidores ya se había convertido en una de dos al momento de entrar a la calle principal de la ciudad. Ya hasta había aglomeraciones de alumnos alrededor contemplándoles por las calles.

Así como las Mesisters se retaron la una a la otra, las dos armas tuvieron su propia charla rápida.

– Oye Jacko, – le llamo la atencíon la guadaña – Sin importar a estas dos, da lo mejor de tí, ¿quieres? Si no esto se pondrá nada cool.

La chica de pelo negro sonrio para si y le contesto – Aun cuando ya seas una Death Scythe no deberías de confiarte mucho, Soul. Igual y que gane el mejor entonces.

Y las dos chicas siguieorn su carrerita hasta que...

_brrrr…_

– ¿Qué es eso? – se pregunto Maka mientras daba una vuelta en una de las esquinas de la ciudad a gran velocidad.

_¡Brrrrrrr…!_

Soul intento escuchar lo que su Mesiter escuchaba, y al fallar mientras con el aire que dejaban atrás le levantaron el vestido a una muchacha que iba caminando por ahí, le dijo – ¿Qué es qué Maka?

¡BRRRRRR!

– No lo sé Soul… pero suena como a… como a…

Y en ese preciso momento, de entre uno de los callejones oscuros que rodeaban la calle principal salió disparada una cuatrimoto tuneada plateada con varias cruces de adorno la cual iba siendo manejada por nadie más que Harvar, teniendo a un lado a Kirikou y detrás a Ox y a Fire y Thunder. Hasta había música en el fondo pre-programada de Justin, pero era completamente opacada por el ruido del motor rugiendo como loco.

Ox (que parecía que se iba a vomitar) grito – ¡Dije que ganaría por ti, mi amor! – al momento de saltar un bache se estrello con el asiento de Kirikou y susurro verde de la cara – Harvar… por favor… no tan rápido…

– ¡Vamos a toda marcha! – grito Kirikou mientras apuntaba en frente. – Que suerte que sabes manejar estas cosas, ¿no Harvar?

– Brum brum, _gosses_ – dijo fríamente la lanza mientras aceleraba el paso y se colocaba justo en la cola de las dos chicas con unas sobrehumanas habilidades de evasión.

– Rayos... pero que genial idea, que envidia. – comento Soul fastidiado, sin darse cuenta haciendo enfadar a su Meister.

Por su parte, la lámpara le dijo a su Meister – Kim, tenemos compañía detrás.

La bruja volteo atrás y, después de un momento de shock, volvió en sí y se aferro más a su arma – Persistentes… no importa, ¡vamos a ganar esta!

Maka se giro hacia atrás y grito con todas sus fuerzas – ¡¿En serio eso es legal?!

La carrera estaba muy pareja y ya solo faltaban unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al último tramo para llegar a la línea de meta. El primer lugar lo llevaban Maka y Kim, seguidos muy de cerca por Harvar, Kirikou y Ox en una de las cuatrimoto abandonadas (y ahora robada) del traidor Justin Law.

Soul sonrió para sí y dijo – Maka, estamos muy cerca de poder ganar.

– Cierto, solo un poco más y listo. – le contesto ella. En ese momento sintió algo extraño detrás de ellos con su percepción de alma y después miro un reflejo detrás de sí. – ¡Oye Kim!

Kim, concentrada en maniobrar bien, se limito a darle una ojeada. – ¿Qué pasa?

_Ese chico es todo un monstruo…_ Maka hizo una señal de victoria con una de sus manos y dijo – ¿Cómo se siente perder?

– ¿Qué dic-¡HEY! – exclamo la Tanuki al sentir una cosa- no -Black Star aparecer de la nada y sujetarse fuertemente de la parte de atrás de Jacqueline jalándolas hacia atrás, siendo fácilmente pasadas por Maka y Harvar.

– Uh… lo siento. – dijo Tsubaki algo apenada.

Black Star sonrió con todo su ego y alardeo – ¿Creían que se desharían tan fácilmente de mí?

En ese momento el Death Scythe dijo emocionado – Nuestra oportunidad Maka, esta es nuestra oportunidad. – Y aceleraron aun más.

Mientras, Kim empezó a hacer maniobras para deshacerse de su polisón. – ¡Bájate Black Star que esto no es un viaje gratis! ¡¿Qué no se supone que para eso tienes piernas?!

– ¡JAMÁS! ¡Ahora llévame! – dijo confiado el ninja, pero no se fijo en un tubo al que Kim se dirijio a propósito y choco de cara en él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se soltara de la lámpara.

– ¡GUAAAAAH!

Kim lo miro caer por unos segundos y volvió su mirada a la carrera. Harvar le llevaba una ventaja de 100 metros y Maka de unos 80 más; y acababan de entrar en el último tramo. Iban a perder si no hacia algo rápido.

_Rayos, esto no se va a quedar así. Hora de usar el arma secreta._ – Oye Jackie. – pregunto inocentemente Kim. _¡Pagare el precio, sea el que sea!_

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Kim? – le contesto su arma algo extrañada.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de que solo sirves como un _lento_ rayador de queso escupe fuego?

…

– ¡La meta Soul! ¡Ya casi! – exclamo feliz Maka, ya hasta podía ver el colorido listo que marcaba el final de la carrera.

– ¡Vamos Maka!

Y los dos aceleraron el paso. Ya estaban muy cerca, hasta la chica de colitas se empezó a estirar para tocar mucho más rápido la línea… pero…

_¡FBROOOM!_

– ¡YIIIHAAHAAAI! – Una Kim encima de su lámpara/escoba hecha al diablo salió de la nada, los pasó sin ningún problema y se llevo el cinto del primer lugar.

– ¡Para Jackie, PARA~~! – Aun cuando ya habían pasado la línea de meta, el arma no parecía bajar la velocidad y al final la bruja salió disparada hacia el cielo (no sin antes que su cabeza se estrellara "sin querer" contra un poste de luz), rápidamente dejando atrás a Death City y dejando un rastro de fuego y humo detrás de sí.

La rubia y su arma pasaron la línea un segundo después con los ojos como platos seguidos de unos igual de sorprendidos Kirikou y Ox. Hasta el público alrededor estaba boquiabierto. No podían creer lo que acababan de ver. ¿Acaso acababan de perder Soul y Maka?

– Maka… – dijo Soul cuando esta se detuvo en el suelo firmemente, se desmonto de él y no dijo nada. Rápidamente cambio a su forma humana y la miro con algo de lástima. Sabía que su Meister había dado todo en esa carrera y merecía esos boletos más que nadie. Además, no le gustaba verla así de desanimada. – Oye, escucha. Anímate que quedaste en segundo lugar, por lo menos es mejor que romperse la cabeza, quedar descalificada o embarrada en el pavimento de la calle, ¿no?

En el fondo, cuando la cuatrimoto se estaciono, Ox fue el primero en salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos – ¡Kim! ¡Vuelve!

Cuando su amiga no respondió y solo se limito a voltear a ver el suelo, el chico suspiro. No iba a estarle rogando. – Si vas a-

– Soul. – le interrumpió ella volteando a ver el cielo triste. – Yo en serio pensé que íbamos a ganar. Yo _quería_ ganar. No es justo.

En ese momento, Blair la gata doméstica mágica de los dos chicos se aproximo a ellos en su forma gatuna exclamando sus felicitaciónes, pero fue ignorada por los otros dos.

El albino sonrió pícaramente y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica para hacerla voltearle a ver. La gata solo los miro confundida. – Vamos Maka, siempre ganamos, ¿no está bien perder de vez en cuando? Prefiero que sea en esto que en una batalla de verdad.

La chica lo miro pensativa pero mucho más calmada, bajo sus brazos y continuo – además que no creo que valga la pena sentirse a sí solo por no haber quedado en primer lugar. Admite que no teníamos oportunidad contra el cohete que son Kim y Jacko que nos enseñaron a volar en primer lugar.

Maka se quedo en silencio un poco más, después sonrió y dijo – Tienes razón Soul. No vale la pena.

– Nyaa~Maka, pero qué dices, ¿estabas molesta por eso? Si quieres te invito a un relajante especial en mi traba-

– ¡NI LOCA! Ya es suficiente con tigo ahí metida en ese _negocio_ tuyo. – refunfuño la chica avergonzada y muy molesta.

La gatita salto a los brazos de Soul y dijo – Nya, como quieras pero yo lo decia en buen plan...

Y así los tres siguieron el camino hacia donde se encontraban Ox, Harvar, Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Kim, Jackie (que nadie sabe en qué momento bajaron) y Shinigami-sama junto a Spirit quien llevaba una caja en manos y se reunieron con ellos.

– Ehem. – dijo el director cuando ya todos estaban ahí. – Es hora de las premiaciones, ¿Spirit-kun?

El aludido dio un paso al frente y dijo – Para el primer lugar, el premio va a Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré. – en ese momento entrego a la Mesiter de Lámpara un sobre blanco y un par de boletos color dorado que la peli rosa recibió muy gustosa, los gritos de exclamación y alegría no se dejaron esperar.

Dio un paso atrás – Para el segundo lugar, va a mi querida y hermosa hija Maka-chan y al engreído de Sou-

– ¡SHINIGAMI CHOP!

Spirit cayó con una marca de guante echando humo en la frente por parte de su Mesiter Shinigami-sama, entonces la caja que sostenía callendo en las sobrehumanas manos de el Dios. – Huhuhu~, continuemos entonces. – Este le entrego otro sobre blanco a Maka.

– Y finalmente para el tercer lugar, con un empate, Ox Ford y Harvar D. Éclair, y Kirikou Rung junto a Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder.

Los chicos recibieron cada uno un pequeño sobre rosa. Después de eso Shinigami volteo y continúo dando avisos para que se preparara la próxima categoría para competir el mismo circuito.

La Death Scythe Meister, la gata y su compañero sonrieron orgullosos, y se disponían a irse junto al los demás para ver la próxima competencia cuando una Kim vendada de la cabeza, seguida de su arma, los abordaron. – ¡Hey, Maka!

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento Jackie se puso en frente y dijo – Maka, ¿no te importaría que hiciéramos un cambio?

– ¿Cambio?

Kim rectifico – Sí Soul. Cambio. C-a-m-b-i-o.

– Queríamos ver si Maka quisiera los boletos de Psychedelic Souljam, que nosotras en realidad no les tenemos ningún uso más útil. – continuo la lámpara ignorando a los otros dos.

– ¿Ha-ha-hablan en serio? – tartamudeo Maka _¿No estoy soñando verdad?_

– ¡Claro! – comento Kim – Solo pedimos a cambio el… ustedes saben – apunto al sobre en la mano de la otra Mesiter.

– ¿Esto? ¿De verdad? – Maka miro a Soul, y cuando este sonrió y negó con la cabeza exclamo ofreciendo su premio – ¡Tómenlo!

Jacqueline tomo el sobre y su Meister le entrego el sobre a Maka y se retiraron sin nada más que decir. Solo cuando ya se encontraban algo separadas con Jackie nuevamente en su forma de lámpara/escoba, Kim volteo la cabeza y grito – ¡Gracias por su negocio! – antes de salir volando de nuevo.

Y todo para que no se dieran cuenta de la sonrisa de lo más bobalicona que tenía ahora pegada en cara, la cual no era muy diferente a la que tenía Maka en ese momento. _¡$350 dólares!_

– Oi, – comento la Death Scythe. – Si sigues así, vas a babear los boletos.

Maka se volteo – ¡MAKA CHOP! – lo golpeo con un libro de la nada dejándolo noqueado en el suelo y dijo – ¡Cállate y no me arruines este momento!

Blair se reía y con su patita picaba la zona en donde el albino fue golpeado por su compañera muy divertida.

* * *

Tsubaki llevo a un inconsciente Black Star hasta la meta donde fueron recibidos por Shinigami-sama. – ¡Oh! ¡Tsubaki-chan! Qué bueno que llegan.

– Shinigami-sama, creo que llegamos en último lugar, ¿cierto?

El ser asintió y con una voz melodiosa dijo – Así es, completamente en último lugar. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

El arma demoniaca negó con la cabeza y Shinigami continuo – No es mucho, pero como premio de consolación junto al tonto de mi hijo Kid, han ganando un día entero visitando a mi gran viejo amigo la Espada Sagrada Excalibur como un viaje para el fortalecimiento del alma.

Eso fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar al inconsciente del ninja desmayado y hacerlo reaccionar de una forma violenta que parecía que se iba a arrancar el cabello. – ¡¿QUÉ NOSOTROS QUÉ?!

* * *

Disclaimer: Soul Eater o Soul Eater NOT no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

* * *

_Hallo, wie geht's?_

_Hehehe saben, no esperaba tener otro trabajo nuevo de SE tan pronto, pero este era un sketch del capítulo V de mi historia DWfD que no resulto como quería (la primera escena viene de aquí y la corte) y se paso a ser el piloto del capítulo VI (por eso ganan las que ganaron) pero se alargo más de lo permitido y mejor decidí arreglarlo y dejarlo como un stand-alone para no desperdiciarlo._

_No hay personajes principales en este trabajo aun cuando Soul y Maka estén siendo de los que tienen más dialogo y drama en esta historia._

_Espero y hayan tenido una buena (y más o menos larga) lectura._

_Tschüss!_


End file.
